This invention relates to a device for affecting deflection control of an elongated shaft, and more particularly to a device for countering undesirable bending forces along the elongated neck of a stringed musical instrument.
In the modern design and construction of stringed musical instruments, the structural integrity of some components of the instrument, such as the elongated shaft or neck, may be detrementally affected by the dictates of certain aesthetic design considerations as, for example, the current market preferance for slim necks. In addition, the selection of materials from which the instrument is constructed may be prone to warpage or other structural deterioration encountered as the instrument ages and/or is exposed to the environment.
These inherent problems are particularly critical to the utility of a stringed instrument when they alter the camber or proper extension of the neck. This proper extension is critical because the tonal quality and playability of the instrument are directly related to the proper clearance and attitude of the strings as drawn over the instrument's neck, and over the pitch-defining ribs or frets along the neck - in the case of fretted instruments, such as the guitar.
Generally, to counter the undesirable distortion and lack of structural rigidity of the neck, a substantially rigid element or series of elements may be inserted or incorporated into the instrument's neck. The tension exerted by such elements may be adjustable or passive, and/or the elements or element may be removable from the neck to change the force-exerting characteristics thereof. However, the mere application of a tension force along the entire length of the neck does not account for the need to provide localized deflection control for warpage or the like, occuring along a short segment thereof.
In addition, devices that utilize the instrument neck as a component part of the adjustable structure, subject the neck to undesirable side-effect forces, which may result in concomitant distortions. In particular, compression and twisting, or torque, forces exerted on the neck by such devices may result in a loss of payability, tonal quality and intonation and sometimes promote a complete functional failure of the neck.
During the life of the instrument, it may become necessary to adjust or to completely alter the bending characteristics of the elements or element to compensate for newly discovered distortions of the neck. The substantial or complete removal of the elements or element from the neck may be necessitated and/or require delicate procedures and substantial amounts of time to achieve the desired bending qualities. If these procedures fail the entire neck must be replaced.
Finally, the structural integrity of the neck has been augmented by employing a rigid beam for enhanced stiffness. Employing a nonadjustable and rigid device within the neck may provide the desired structural integrity, but such a device is not adapted to correct undesirable deflections of the neck over the instrument's lifetime. And, utilization of a prior art device which is adjustable may require accurate and difficult adjustment and/or modification, exert undesired additional forces on the neck, provide unpredictable bending only over the extended length of the neck and still fail to achieve the desired results.